Skeletons
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily has a secret that she has been keeping from the team for a couple of weeks and then Hotch finds out. Emily later confesses what she knows and then things start happening to her and she finds out a lot of stuff she never knew about her family.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So yes I am starting another new CM story but once I got this idea in my head I couldn't get it out of my head so there for I am writing it… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

"Prentiss can you pick Jack up at Jessica's for me and take him to your house and I'll pick him up as soon as I'm done here?" Hotch asked Emily as they headed back into the BAU building after coming back from a case.

Emily closed her eyes and sighed. She wasn't sure how to answer that. Yes, the team has been at her home before but things have changed in the last two months. She hasn't told anyone on the team about her new additions. She wasn't sure if she ever would or if she does how she should tell them.

Hotch looked over at Emily in surprise when she didn't answer him right away. "Prentiss I asked if you could pick Jack up at Jessica's for me please. I shouldn't be more than a half an hour if you have plans. I wouldn't ask you but Jessica has a date tonight and I don't want to leave here to only come back here."

Emily shook her head to clear it and gave Hotch a strained smile. "Sure Hotch I can do that and there is no reason to hurry. I don't have any plans tonight."

Hotch looked over at Emily with a look in his eyes that she couldn't read. "I'll be at your place in about half an hour Prentiss. You do know that if you need to talk to me that I'm here for you right?"

Emily smiled slightly and nodded. "I know that Hotch but seriously I'm fine. I'm going to head over to Jessica's to get Jack. Give her a call and let her know I'm on my way."

Hotch nodded and watched Emily walk away in concern. He knew that something was wrong but he didn't know what. She usually jumped at the chance to watch Jack or spend time with him but this time it was almost like pulling teeth to get her to agree. He wondered if maybe she had a new man in her life and she didn't want anyone meeting him. He shrugged it off though as he headed to his office so that he could do the paperwork and leave to go pick up his son.

Emily took in a deep breath and knocked on Jessica's door and then she couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her face when she heard Jack running and his aunt telling him to wait. She did love Jack and loved having him around. She just wasn't sure how he would take meeting her three new additions.

Emily gave Jessica a smile when she opened the door. "Hey Jess I'm sorry that I'm a few minutes late I had to make another quit stop before coming here. Is Jack ready?"

Jessica smiled and bent down and grabbed the bag that was behind the door and handed it to Emily. "Thank you so much for doing this Emily. I would have kept him longer but I have a date tonight."

Emily gave Jess a nod and said "It's not a problem Jess. I just have some things that I need to take care of so I need to get back home. I'll stop by sometime so we can catch up."

Jessica smiled as Jack threw himself at Emily and shout "Emmy! You're here!"

Emily laughed and picked Jack up into her arms. "Yes, I'm here lil man. Are you ready to go to my house?"

Jack nodded enthusastically and said "Bye Aunt Jessica see you later."

Jessica laughed and said "See you later Jack. And Emily I'd like to get together to catch up on things sometime soon."

Emily smiled and nodded and took the bag in one hand while she situated Jack on her hip before walking to her car. She looked and saw that the girl's were sitting next to one another and smiled as she sat Jack in the backseat behind the passenger seat and buckled him in and then went and got in on the driver's side.

"Uh Emmy who are these two little girls and the little boy in the front seat?" Jack asked curiously.

Emily chuckled and said "Well Jack the two girls' are Celia and Cassie and the little boy is Chad.. Celia and Cassie are both five and Chad is seven years old and they are my kids."

Jack gasped and said "Emmy I didn't know you had kids like me!"

Emily laughed. "I'll explain it all to you some day lil man. But for right now we need to get back to my home so that your Daddy can pick you up."

Jack sighed and said "Alright Emmy but can I play with your kids sometime soon?"

Emily sighed and said "You probably can lil man but first I need to talk to your Daddy."

Jack nodded and then started talking to Cassie and Celia as Emily drove them back to her house. She hoped that she would beat Hotch to her house but she didn't think she would. When she looked at the clock on the radio in her car she saw that it had already been thirty minutes. She hoped but her hope wasn't to be answered. When she pulled into the parking lot of her condo building she saw Hotch getting out of his own car. She cursed herself but then stopped when she remembered the little ears in the car with her.

Hotch saw Emily pull in and looked at his watch as he got out of his car. He wondered why she was so late getting here to her apartment. If he knew that she would be this late he would have picked up Jack himself. He walked over to her car and then stopped dead in his tracks. He not only saw his son in her car but he saw two little girls and a boy that looked just like Emily.

"Prentiss want to tell me who those kids are?" Hotch asked in a deadly calm voice.

Emily swallowed convulsively as she stepped out of her car and then took a deep breath. "Hotch I'd like you to meet Celia, Cassie and Chad. They are my children."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thank you very much for such a nice response to the first chapter! I'm glad that you all are enjoying this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

Hotch's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean your children Prentiss? You don't have any children."

Emily glared at Hotch and said "If that is the way you are going to talk then you can leave right now. Or if you can bother keeping a civil tongue in your mouth you can come upstairs and once I get the kids inside and into their play room we will talk."

Hotch swallowed and nodded. "I'm sorry Prentiss I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did. If you're sure you don't mind yes I would like to come up and talk with you. I bet Jack would love to play with the kids."

Emily nodded and said "That's fine. I'm just going to order a pizza tonight because I don't feel like cooking so you two are more than welcome to join us."

The kids heard this and started cheering making Emily and Hotch both laugh. Emily opened up one of the backdoors and then went around to the other side to open the other one up. Hotch ended up getting Celia and Jack out while Emily got Chad and Cassie out. Emily then popped the trunk open and got the things out that she needed and she looked up in surprise when Hotch helped grab some things out of the trunk but she gave him a soft smile. Finally the group headed upstairs.

When they got to Emily's floor they got out of the elevator but Emily stopped right in front of her door. When she went to put the key in the lock she noticed that it was already cracked open a little. She put everything that was in her hands on the floor and turned to look at Hotch.

"Hotch take the kids next door to Mrs. Daniels house please. Just knock on her door and tell her that I sent you. She will know why. Make sure that the kids are safe in her apartment." Emily whispered.

Hotch looked at Emily in surprise and then looked down and saw what she did so he quickly nodded before saying "Wait on me Prentiss. Don't go in there alone."

Emily just gave a quick nod even as she pulled her gun out of it's holster that she was still wearing. She kept her promise and stayed outside and listened to Hotch tell Mrs. Daniels what she said and then watched in relief as the kids went inside and then let out a sigh of relief when Hotch was back at her side.

Hotch bent down and took his spare gun out of his ankle holster and then straightened back up. "Alright let's go but I will go in first."

Emily raised an eyebrow but nodded. She knew that he was doing this because he wanted to make sure that she was alright. She held her breath as Hotch pushed her front door open and stepped in. She gasped when she saw the state her living room was in and what was written on the wall. She followed Hotch as they cleared her downstairs and then her upstairs. Once they made sure nobody was in her condo but her they headed back downstairs.

"What in the hell is going on here Prentiss?" Hotch demanded.

Emily took in a deep breath. "Call the rest of the team and have them come here. I'm not going over this more than once."

Hotch nodded and did just that. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He wanted to know why the message on the wall and what it meant.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: LOL! Wow you guys are quick on reviewing! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking it! And now so you all don't kill me here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

Once Hotch got off the phone with the team he went over to Emily and said "Let's wait out in the hall. Right now you don't need to see this."

Emily nodded but didn't say anything. She had to much running through her mind. First and foremost is what is she going to do? Apparently whoever killed her brother knew where she lived. How was she going to fight something or someone when she didn't even know what that something or who that someone was and why they were after her or her family.

She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. In her minds eye she saw what was written on the wall and she shivered from the message. She didn't know how to deal with this. She hunted some of the worst people in this world yet she didn't know how to deal with a threat that was aimed directly at her and her family.

Hotch watched Emily closely ready to catch her if she should fall. He knew from the look on her face even with her eyes closed that she was close to the edge. He just hoped that she held it together until he got the answers he needed and wanted. He wanted to be able to help her but he couldn't help her unless he knew what it was that he was supposed to be keeping her safe from.

He looked down at his watch and was surprised to see it had been ten minutes since they exited her condo. He looked up when he heard running feet. He had his gun in his hand before he even blinked. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Reid, Morgan and Dave running towards him and Emily.

"We got here as quick as we could. What is going on?" Morgan asked.

Hotch looked over at Emily and saw that she was looking at him and he said "Are you ready to go back inside Emily?"

Emily sucked in a deep breath and pushed herself off of the wall and headed back into her condo for an answer. She took a deep breath right before she stepped inside and saw the words on the wall again.

She heard Dave, Spencer, and Derek all gasp when they read the words that were on the wall "YOU'RE NEXT!" in blood red.

Dave, Spencer and Derek all as one spun back towards Emily and Dave said "What does the you're next mean Emily?"

Emily took in a deep breath and said "Hotch met my children earlier. Celia and Cassie are both five and Chad is seven years old. They are not my children biologically. They are my brother's children. My brother and his wife were murdered a couple weeks ago. I'm guessing that the message on the wall means that I'm the next one to be murdered."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, added to favorites and story alerts! I'm happy you all are enjoying this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

Emily waited on what she said to sink in to everyone's head. She saw the moment that it did. Everyone that was in her apartment had shock, anger, worry, and concern written all over their faces. She waited for the questions that she knew would come and she didn't have to wait long.

"What do you mean your brother?" Derek asked.

"Why would the killer come after you next?" Dave asked.

"Where are the kids?" Spencer asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hotch asked.

Emily held up a hand and took in a deep breath and looked at Derek, Dave, Spencer and Hotch. "Yes, I had a brother. The killer would come after me because it seems that he is targeting my family for some unknown reason. The kids are next door at Mrs. Daniels apartment. I didn't tell you because I knew that you guys would do exactly what it is that you are doing. You guys are trying to close ranks around me and I won't have that. I can take care of myself and of my kids."

Hotch frowned as did Dave, Derek and Spencer. They all knew that she could take care of herself but they still wanted to be able to help her. They wanted to make sure that nothing happened to her and they all had different reasons. They needed to make sure that nothing happened to her and just because she now has three kids that they didn't know about didn't change the fact. If anything it just made it more prudent that they keep an eye on her for their own reasons.

Hotch stepped forward and put his hand on Emily's shoulder. "Prentiss we have no doubt that you can take care of yourself and your children. However we would still like to help. You don't have to do this alone. Just because we want to help you and because we will help you it doesn't mean that you can't take care of yourself. You don't need to go through this alone and none of us will let you go through this alone. You're family and family helps each other out."

Emily blinked the tears away that came into her eyes. She knew that she loved everyone on the team as if they were her family but she always doubted for some reason that they did love her like she loved them. She wasn't sure what to say or think at this point in time. It was taking all of her will power not to break down and cry. She hasn't cried once since she found out her brother was murdered.

Dave stepped forward and put a hand on Emily's other shoulder when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Emily what can you tell us about your brother's murder? How long ago was her murdered? Is this the first time the UNSUB has made contact with you?"

Emily took in another deep breath before she began speaking. "My brother Emmett was murdered a month ago. He was shot and so was his wife which is why I now have custody of my two nieces and my nephew. As for being the first time the UNSUB has made contact with me I can't be one hundred percent sure. When I'm home I have been getting phone calls late at night and every time I answer the phone the only thing I hear is heavy breathing. The police is looking into his murder but have yet to find anything out. Two weeks ago a good friend of mine was murdered and there was a message for me there and the police told me about it. Since then I have been extremely careful on where I go and who I talk too."

Hotch and Dave both swore and Hotch said "We need to get the local LEO's to turn the case over to us. I want JJ on the phone and working her magic as soon as someone calls her and gets her here. Emily do you have any clue why someone would be targeting your family and friends?"

Emily shook her head. "I have no clue unless it's about my father. I recently just found out where he works."

Everyone shot Emily a questioning look as Dave asked slowly "Just where does your Father work Emily?"

Emily closed her eyes and whispered "He works for the CIA."

This time everyone including Spencer started swearing. At that moment Emily's phone rang and it made her jump. She was afraid to answer it but she knew that she needed too. She slowly walked over to where her table was at and where the phone was and picked it up.

"Prentiss." Emily answered her phone.

She paled and fumbled to put her phone on speaker voice while the voice on the other end of the phone said "Did you like the surprise I left for you Emily? Do you like knowing that another one of your friends died for you? Yes, the red stuff on your wall is blood. You will be next."

Emily gasped and paled even further even as she hissed "Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?"

The man on the other end of the phone laughed evily and said "It will all become clear soon enough. How are the children doing Emily? I see that they are all playing in your next door neighbor's apartment. Are they having fun? Do they like living with you?"

Emily dropped the phone when she heard what he said and ran out of her condo. She quickly went next door and knocked on the door. She let out a sigh of relief when Mrs. Daniels opened up the door and she saw the kids playing.

"Emily what is it? What is wrong child?" Mrs. Daniels asked.

Emily leaned in to whisper "I need for you to close your blinds. Whoever is hurting my family and friends can see into your apartment."

Mrs. Daniels nodded and whispered "I'll close the blinds and I have my gun if I need it. Everything will be alright Emily. Go take care of what you need to take care of. All the kids will be safe with me I promise."

Emily nodded and headed back to her Condo where Dave and Hotch were standing in the doorway. When she walked back in she saw Spencer and Derek both on their phones so she raised an eyebrow at Dave and Hotch.

Dave is the one who answered Emily's unspoken question. "Reid is on the phone to the Director. I gave him the phone after I filled the Director in. We went over Strauss's head on this one. Morgan is on the phone to JJ and Garcia. Hotch also called in for crime scene techs. I'm so sorry Emily."

Emily nodded and hung her head as her eyes closed. As soon as she replayed the conversation with the UNSUB in her head her eyes flew back open and opened up wide.

"He said another one of my friends was dead. I need to find out which one. My God how could I forget something like that?" Emily said frantically.

Hotch pulled Emily in for a hug even though she usually was the one that hugged everyone. "Prentiss calm down. We will figure it out that I can promise you. You just need to take in some deep breaths. How are the kids doing at Mrs. Daniels?"

Emily chuckled a little. "They're playing and having fun. Mrs. Daniels use to be an FBI Agent but she retired about ten years ago but she still regularly goes to the firing range. She was going to shut her blinds and curtains and she has her gun handy if she needs it."

Morgan finally hung up his phone. "JJ and my Baby Girl are on their way over here. JJ will be driving and Pen is going to use her laptop on the way over here and see if she can find anything on the phone call. Em how are you holding up?"

Emily shook her head. "I'd be better if I knew just what in the hell it or who it is that I am dealing with. I feel like I'm in the dark and can't see which way is out or up."

Morgan nodded his head. "I understand that Emily. But you are no longer alone and we will help you out. You don't need to do this on your own anymore. We will make sure you and the kids are safe."

Emily gave him a sad smile and all at once her shoulders drooped. She wished she knew what in the hell the UNSUB wanted. She wished that she could get a hold of her father but she knew he was out of reach right now. Hell he didn't even know that his son had been murdered in cold blood.

Emily looked up when she heard Spencer close the cell phone he was on and then she was shocked when Spencer said "The Director himself is on the way over here. He wants to see what is going on plus he wants to check on Emily himself. Emily did you know that the Director is your Uncle?"

Emily gasped and shook her head. "No, Spence I didn't know that. How did you find that out?"

Spencer blushed and said "It was something he said. He slipped and asked how his niece was doing."

Emily was just about to scream when there was a crash from upstairs. She looked at Hotch in shock because they had cleared the upstairs. She took out her gun again but before she could even go two steps Hotch and Dave were in front of her taking point while Spencer and Derek were behind her.

A/N: Alright Cass is this long enough for you? Lmfao!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hehehe thanks for all the reviews! Glad that you all are liking this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

Prompt: I'm Alive – Celine Dion

Hotch and Dave made their way upstairs followed by Emily, Spencer and Derek. Hotch's heart was beating in his chest as they reached the second floor. He nodded at Dave who nodded at him and then they were checking the rooms again. When they reached Emily's room they found that it was the room where they heard a crash. Her bedroom window was broken and then all of a sudden Hotch was turning around and pushing Emily out of her bedroom.

"Damn it Hotch let me in my bedroom." Emily said.

Hotch shook his head. "Emily get down those steps and clear this floor. He threw a bomb through your fucking window! There is only three minutes left on the timer. We need to get everyone out of the building."

Emily gasped but nodded and took off running down her steps with Spencer right behind her. Once they hit the hallway Emily ran next door to Mrs. Daniels and Spencer hit the fire alarm before joining Emily at Mrs. Daniels.

Emily pounded on Mrs. Daniels door and let out a breath when Mrs. Daniels opened the door. "Mrs. Daniels you need to get your gun and the kids and get outside. The bastard after me threw a bomb through my bedroom window. We need to get the kids out of here."

Mrs. Daniels nodded and turned around and quickly rushed back inside her house. Not even a minute later she was coming back with the kids in tow. Emily quickly hugged Cassie, Celia, Chad and then Jack.

"You guys go with Mrs. Daniels and make sure you stay close to her. Will you promise me that you'll stay close to her please?" Emily said in a slightly scared voice.

All of the kids nodded and she smiled and watched them walk off quickly with Mrs. Daniels and then she turned towards Spencer. "Will you go with them please? I'll feel better knowing that you are there as back-up."

Spencer nodded and said "I'll go with them Em but you should come also."

Emily sighed and shook her head. "No I need to get Derek, Dave and Hotch out of my apartment and grab a couple things. I promise we'll be okay. Just go watch over the kids with Mrs. Daniels please Spence. And when JJ and Garcia get here along with the Director make sure you keep them outside."

Spencer nodded and then took off. Emily waited until she saw him disappear around the corner before she turned around and headed back into her apartment. She could hear Hotch, Dave and Derek talking so she ran up the stairs. When she got into her bedroom her eyes zoomed in on the bomb and she paled and swayed when she saw that there was only one minute left on the timer.

"You guys don't worry about it. We need to get out of here. Hotch, Dave, and Derek head on out. I'll be right behind you in a few minutes. I just need to get a few things." Emily said in a rush.

She didn't stay around to hear their responses. She took off for the bedroom that the girls' slept in and grabbed the pictures of their Mom and Dad and then headed into the room where Chad slept. She looked around for the stuff that she knew was important to Chad. She finally spotted it and grabbed it and then ran out of Chad's bedroom.

She met Hotch at the top of the stairs and stared at him in shock. "I thought I told you to leave!"

Hotch shook his head. "There was no way in hell I was letting you stay in here by yourself. Come on we need to get out of here. It's going to blow any second. Dave and Derek are out in the hallway waiting on us."

Emily nodded and ran down the steps with Hotch right beside her. They were maybe five steps from the door when the bomb went off. Both Emily and Hotch were thrown forward. Emily heard Dave and Derek yelling hers and Hotch's name before she felt something hit her in the head and everything went black.

Hotch's ears were ringing but he managed to get up on his knees. When he didn't see Emily he started to panick and yelled "Emily! Sweetheart where are you? Damn it Emily answer me!"

By this time Hotch was looking around Emily's apartment and he finally saw her. She was laying under a support beam that must have came down when the bomb went off. He crawled over to her and felt for a pulse. When he felt her pulse he let out a relieved sigh.

"Dave and Morgan if you guys can get in here I need you in here. Emily's trapped and I can't get this thing off of her." Hotch called out in a panicked voice.

He knelt back down to Emily's side and gently moved the hair from her face and whispered "Emily I need you to wake up. Please wake up Emily."

Emily heard Hotch and she fought the pain she was feeling and finally managed to blink her eyes open and she was shocked to find Hotch so close to her. When she tried to move pain shot through her whole body and she let out a cry of pain.

Hotch paled when she cried out in pain and he said "Emily, Sweetheart don't move. How are you feeling other than the pain?"

Emily groaned and said "I'm alive Aaron."

Hotch nodded and then watched in concern as once again Emily passed out. He wanted to do something for her but right now he wasn't sure what he could do. He was afraid to move her because she could have spinal injury and with the beam laying on top of her he couldn't move her anyways.

"Hotch, man we're coming in. We had to move some stuff from in front of the door. The police and fire department as well as an ambulance is here." Morgan yelled.

Hotch sighed. "Just hurry Morgan. Emily came to but she has passed out again and she isn't responding to me at all! Please hurry!"

A/N 2: Yes I know I'm leaving it at another cliffy so don't kill me… The next chapter will be up this afternoon!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright so Cassie I think was close to killing me from the ending of the last chapter… LOL! I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM…

JJ and Garcia has just pulled up when they heard an explosion. They both screamed and scrambled to get out of the car. They looked around for their team and the only one they saw was Spencer standing with an older lady with Jack and three other kids. They quickly hurried over to Spencer.

"What in the hell happened? What was that explosion? Where is Emily, Morgan, Dave and Hotch?" JJ fired the questions at Spencer.

Spencer looked over at JJ and Garcia and swallowed. "Someone threw a bomb through Emily's bedroom window. She sent me down here with her kids, Jack, and Mrs. Daniels. Rossi, Morgan, Hotch and Emily are still upstairs. The explosion you heard was the bomb going off."

"Oh my God! Why aren't Emily, Dave, my Chocolate God, and Hotch out here yet then? Something must have happened to them all. I'm going in there." Penelope said as she took a step forward.

Spencer stepped in front of Garcia as she went to go towards the condo building. "No, Garcia you will not go in there. You and JJ stay here with Mrs. Daniels and the kids. Calm the kids down because they are scared. I'll go in and check on them. As soon as I know anything I'll either come back out and let you know or I'll call you."

Penelope nodded and stepped over to the children leaving JJ alone with Spencer. "What is it you're not telling us Spence?"

Spencer took in a deep breath and looked JJ in the eyes. "Do you have your gun on you?"

JJ nodded and said "Yes, I do. Am I going to need it for some reason?"

Spencer shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know if you will or not. Mrs. Daniels has her gun on her. Stay with her and the children. Emily's children are actually her nieces and her nephew. Her brother and sister in law were murdered. The murderer is now after Emily. We don't know if he or she wants the kids or not so keep them close."

JJ nodded and watched as Spencer walked away and into the building. She looked up towards the sky and sent a prayer up that Emily, Hotch, Dave and Morgan were okay. After she saw Spencer disappear into the building followed by firemen and a couple police officers she turned and went over to the kids.

Cassie looked at the blonde woman who had just walked over to them and said "I know who you are. You are our Aunt JJ. Mommy Emily has told us all about you. Is Mommy Emily alright? Jack here thinks that Mommy Emily and Mr. Hotch are okay because they fight bad people."

JJ smiled and hunched down to the little girl's level. "You are right angel I am your Aunt JJ. And Jack here is right. I'm sure Mommy Emily is doing just fine. I'm at a disadvantage here because you know me but I don't know you. Can you all tell me your names?"

Celia stepped forward and ran her fingers through JJ's hair causing everyone to laugh as she said "I'm Celia and I'm five. You have nice hair Aunt JJ."

JJ chuckled and kissed Celia on the head. "Hi, Celia it's nice to meet you."

Celia smiled back at JJ and then went over and burrowed into Penelope's side as Cassie stepped forward and threw her arms around JJ's neck and said "I'm Cassie and I'm five too."

JJ nodded and then looked at Chad who kept looking at the building entrance. She picked Cassie up and then stepped towards Chad and pulled him into her side.

"She is alright little one. Will you tell me your name?" JJ said in a tender voice.

Chad took his eyes off of the entrance and looked up at JJ with frightened eyes and he whispered "I'm Chad and I'm seven years old. Are you sure Mommy Emily will be alright?"

JJ nodded and looked at Penelope as she stepped up to the other side of Chad with Celia on her hips and Penelope said "Chad honey your Mommy is one of the strongest women I know. She may be hurt a little but believe me she will be alright. You see all the men that are with her fight the bad people and put them away. The men wouldn't let anything happen to your Mommy."

Chad nodded and held onto Jack's hand who had come up beside him and grabbed it. Both little boys turned back towards the entrance and watched for their Mommy and their Daddy to come out.

Spencer made it up the stairs and to Emily's condo just in time to see Morgan and Rossi enter it so when he got to the door and looked in he said "Are you all alright? I have firemen with me."

Hotch let out a sigh of relief as Dave and Morgan stopped next to him and when he heard Spencer voice and he called back. "Emily is trapped under a beam and is stuck. She lost consciousness and then regained it and then lost it again. We're going to need the paramedics."

Spencer gasped but looked at one of the police officers he saw that he didn't know followed them up and said "Get the EMT's up here."

The officer nodded and started talking into his radio as Spencer and two of the firemen headed into the Condo. They had to be careful where they stepped because the was a hole in the floor. When they reached Hotch, Dave, and Morgan, Spencer quickly knelt down and felt for a pulse on Emily's neck. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the strong pulse against his finger tips. He let out another sigh of relief when he heard Emily groan.

Hotch heard Emily groan so he bent his head down and said "Emily can you hear me?"

Emily opened her eyes again and moved her head but stopped when a sharp pain went through it and she said "I can hear you Hotch. Can you get me out of here please? I want to see the kids and let them know I'm alright."

Everyone smiled when they heard her say that and one of the Firemen said "Ma'am we're going to lift this off of you but don't move. You need to let the Paramedics check you over."

Emily groaned and said "I don't need the paramedics to check me over. I'm fine and I just want to get up."

Hotch shook his head and said "Emily you will listen. You need to be checked over so please let them do their jobs. You don't want the kids to worry do you?"

Emily hated him for saying that because she knew he was right. "Fine I give in but I get to tell you I told you so when they clear me."

Hotch chuckled and said "If they clear you then you can tell me I told you so as many times as you want too Sweetheart."

Emily slightly nodded and then laid perfectly still as she felt the beam being lifted off of her. Derek, Spencer, Dave, and Hotch were all thanking God that Emily was awake again and that she seemed to be alright. Although Hotch could tell from the angle of her arm that she broke it. If that was the least of her injuries then he would be thankful.

Once the beam was off of her the two firemen moved back to let two paramedics near her that nobody seen come in. Not even five minutes later they had her neck in a brace and her strapped onto a backboard. They were taking no chances.

Hotch looked at his team and said "I'm going to ride with Emily. You guys make sure the kids are okay and bring them to the hospital. I know that all four of them are going to want and need to see Emily so that they know she is alright."

The men nodded and Dave said "Go with Emily, Aaron. We'll meet you there."

Hotch nodded and followed the paramedics out of her condo and on the way past a Detective he said "If you'll come to the hospital we'll give you our statements."

The Detective nodded and said "I'll do that Hotch. Just go with your woman."

Hotch didn't bother correcting the Detective as he ran to catch up with the Paramedics and Emily.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, adds to your favorites and adds to the story alerts… I'm glad you're all liking this story… I will be the first to admit this chapter is short but I wanted a conversation between Emily and Hotch on the way t o the hospital. Also there will be a song title prompt in this chapter… The song title is a dare from Cass! *Glares* You had to give me the one song I have never listened to by them didn't you? I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song.

Prompt: Hero – Nickelback

As soon as the ambulance doors closed behind him and Emily, Hotch sat down and grabbed one of Emily's hands in his. He felt relief all the way down into his bones at the face that she was still conscious. He gently squeezed his hand with one hand while he gently moved hair off of her face with his other hand.

He looked down at Emily and said "I thought that I had lost you before I even really had you. I want you to know something Emily. The reason I have been so short with you lately is because I am in love with you. You're my heart and my world. I don't know what I would have done if something had happen to you."

Emily gave Hotch a slight smile and she whispered "Hotch you are my hero. I have been in love with you for the last twenty one months. I wanted so badly to tell you that I had custody of my nieces and my nephew but part of me was afraid that you would tell me I needed to let someone else take them especially when it came to light that I was also a target for whoever it is that murdered my brother and sister in law."

Hotch bent his head and brushed his lips across Emily's forehead. "Emily, yes I am worried about you but I would never make you or ask you to give up your children. They may not be yours biologically but I can hear from what you say that they are your children in every other way. I would love to get to know them though. Also I would like for you and the kids to come home with Jack and me. I think it would be best. At least my house is big enough that we can have guards around to help protect you."

Emily smiled and nodded. "Alright Aaron I won't fight you. I think that Celia, Cassie, and Chad would like to stay at your house. Especially Chad because of Jack. I haven't let the kids play much with anyone else because I didn't know and still don't know who I can trust. Chad will love having another boy to play with."

Hotch chuckled. "Jack will love having kids to play with. Now when we get to the hospital I want you to listen to the Doctor and do whatever he or she says. I'm hoping and praying that nothing is seriously wrong with you and that you will be released today as well."

Emily grimaced but said "Alright I promise I'll listen to the Doctor, Aaron. I don't like having to go to the hospital. I feel fine besides my shoulder."

Hotch just lifted an eyebrow and then smiled when Emily said "Alright Aaron I will listen. I won't gripe or complain about anything."

Hotch grinned and said "Good I am proud of you. Now we're pulling into the hospital now. I love you Emily."

Emily squeezed his hand and said "I love you too Aaron."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and everything!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

Emily had been in the exam room in the Emergency room for about twenty minutes when a Doctor walked in and said "Hello, I'm Dr. Marx and you must be Agent Prentiss."

Emily smiled and said "Yes, I am."

The Doctor chuckled and said "Well let me take a look at you because from what I am hearing you have a whole waiting room full of people waiting to come in and see you. Also we got the x-rays back that were taken as soon as you were wheeled in here."

Emily nodded slightly and then layed still as the Doctor checked her over. She let out a relieved sigh when Dr. Marx took her neck brace off and unstrapped her from the backboard that she was still laying on. She groaned when he touched her shoulder and wrist but other than that besides little aches she felt just fine.

"Well Agent Prentiss you were indeed lucky today. You have a broken wrist and a dislocated shoulder. Luckily the X-rays came back alright with your neck and back. You probably pulled some of the muscles in your neck and back. Would you like some of your visitors out in the waiting room to come in?" Dr. Marx said even as he popped Emily's shoulder back into place.

Emily let out a small scream when Dr. Marx popped her shoulder back into place and then she said "Could you send my kids and Aaron's son in here please? Actually if you don't mind go ahead and send everyone back in here. Otherwise if you don't then they will all bug the Nurse's."

Dr. Marx chuckled. "Actually they have already been bugging the Nurses. I'll have the Nurse get them and they can come in. I'm also going to have the Nurse give you a pain shot. I will come back in to check on you in about thirty minutes to see how you are feeling. If all of the other test we ran come back alright I will let you go home in a couple of hours but I don't want you being alone for at least tonight and I'd prefer if for the next couple of night you weren't alone."

Hotch smirked at Emily before looking at the Doctor. "She'll be coming home with my son and me as will her kids. Is there any restrictions she should be on with work?"

Dr. Marx nodded and said "We'll be putting a cast on her hand and I want her arm in a sling for a week. Other than that she can do whatever she needs to except tackling anyone."

Hotch nodded. "I'll make sure she follows your orders."

Dr. Knox nodded once more and then left the room. Five minutes later the exam room door opened up again and the team plus the Director, and all the kids walked in.

Emily sat up with Hotch's help and held her good arm out towards the kids. Chad, Jack, Cassie and Celia all rushed to Emily. Hotch picked them up and sat them on the bed on either side of Emily. He smiled at the picture Emily made with all four kids beside her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

Finally four hours later Emily was released from the hospital. It was decided that everyone would go to Dave's house tonight because it had the most room and everyone had a lot of questions that they wanted answered. The Director was even going back to Dave's house for a while just so that he could answer the questions that he knew Emily had but has yet to ask.

Dave drove while Hotch sat in the passenger seat and in the middle was Emily with all the kids beside her in the backseat. Thankfully Dave's car was big enough to fit them all in.

"Mommy Emily are you sure that you're alright?" Cassie asked.

Emily looked over at one of the little girl's she has came to love like she was her own daughter and said "Cass I promise you I'm fine. They wouldn't have let me out of the hospital if they didn't think that I was alright."

Cassie nodded and bit her lip. Emily smiled because that is something she herself does when she is scared or worried about something or someone. She pulled Cassie further into her side and turned her head to look forward and she caught Hotch's eye. She smiled at him letting him know that she was alright. She wouldn't admit to anyone that she was in pain.

"Miss Emmy why do you look like you are about to cry? Does your ouchies hurt? Do you want us kids to kiss them for you?" Jack asked with a smile.

Emily hadn't realized that she looked like she was going to cry but now she felt tears rush to her eyes. She smiled at Jack and with her good arm and hand she reached over and ruffled his hair.

"I'm alright Jack but I will tell you what. When we get to Uncle Dave's you can each kiss my ouchies and make them better. How does that sound to all of you kids?" Emily said. If this would put all four of the kids minds at rest then she would let them do it. She didn't want any of them to worry about her.

All of the kids nodded and Celia asked in a small voice "Mommy Emily you're not going to go away like our other Mommy and Daddy are you? I don't want you to go away. I love you."

Emily felt the tears clog in her throat and she cleared her voice and said "Celia, honey I promise I will not go away like your real Mommy and Daddy. Mommy Emily is okay and she will continue to be alright."

Celia smiled and said "I'm glad Mommy Emily. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Emily smiled and looked over at Chad "Are you alright Chad honey?"

Chad smiled at Emily and said "I'm fine Mommy. Jack made perfect sense when he said earlier that you and his Daddy were taking care of the bad guys. I know that you'll be alright and that you will continue to keep Celia, Cassie and me safe. I love you Mommy."

Emily beamed a smile at Chad. She couldn't keep the pride off of her face at his words. She knew that the kids depended on her and that they looked to her for protection but what touched her the most is that he had called her Mommy and not Mommy Emily. She leaned over and kissed Chad on the head and then she kissed Jack on the head. She had no clue what exactly Jack said but whatever it was it seemed to have worked and helped Celia, Chad and Cassie through while she wasn't able to look after them or see them.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So thanks for all the reviews… Glad you guys are liking this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM but I do own Cassie, Celia, and Chad! Oh and I'm borrowing Jack for the kids to play with!

Once we were at Dave's Hotch jumped out of the car and after helping Dave get the kids out of the car Hotch lifted me out and I said "I can walk you know."

Hotch just shook his head. "The Doctor said for you to take it easy and that is what you're going to do. I don't mind carrying you Sweetheart."

Emily's cheeks flushed at the endearment but she didn't say anything about it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her in. She looked over his shoulder and saw JJ, Spencer, Penelope, Derek, and the Director following them. She knew that she was going to have to have the children go and play while they all talked. She smiled up at Hotch once they were inside and he was setting her down carefully onto one of Dave's couches.

"Hey kids why don't you have Uncle Dave show you where you can play for a while, while the grownups talk?" Emily asked with a smile on her face. Her smile nodded as all the kids as one nodded and looked at Dave who chuckled and motioned for them to follow him.

A few minutes late Dave was back and sitting on the left side of Emily while Hotch sat on her ride side. Emily let out a squeak when Dave turned her to where her back was against Hotch's side and her feet were on his lap. Everyone laughed at this and Emily just shook her head.

"Why did you do that Dave?" Emily asked.

Dave chuckled and said "The Doctor said to keep your feet up for a while. This way your feet is up."

Emily just shook her head and then turned to looked at the Director and ask "Why didn't I know that you were my Uncle before today? And what can you tell me about what in the hell is going on?"

The Director was sitting in one of the chairs next to the couch and he sighed. "I didn't tell you that I was your Uncle because I didn't want people thinking you got hired just because of me. Emily you are one hell of an Agent and we are lucky to have you."

Hotch nodded and said "I know that she is one hell of an Agent but after establishing herself you could have told her. Why all the secrecy?"

The Director looked at Hotch. "I kept it a secret because I knew that if I told her she would tell her Dad. You see I haven't talked to my brother who is Emily's dad in well over 39 years. I didn't like what Andrew was doing especially after Elizabeth found out she was pregnant. I told him that he needed to give up that life or he very well could lose his child and his wife to that life."

Emily gasped and said "What life did he need to give up? Is it true then that he works for the CIA?"

The Director swallowed and looked Emily in the eyes. "Your father Emily has been part of the CIA for most of his life. They recruited him out of college. I'm not even sure your Mother knows that he is in the CIA. I know that your brother and sister in law were murdered and they were murdered by someone your Dad has been trying to find for the last three years. I don't even think your Dad knows about your brother and sister in law yet."

Emily's eyes went wide and she tensed up. Both Dave and Hotch put comforting hands on Emily trying to calm her down but right now nothing was going to calm her down.

She growled "You mean to tell me that my brother and my sister in law were killed by some man my FATHER hasn't been able to find? What in the hell is wrong with my Dad? I always thought that he just wasn't affectionate because he didn't have the time but now I think he wasn't affectionate to us as we were growing up because he knew that we could lose our lives at anytime because of his job!"

Hotch could see the coldness taking over Emily's eyes and he said "Come on Sweetheart you need to calm down."

Emily's head snapped towards Hotch and she yelled "You want me to calm down when I have just learned my kids lost their father and mother because my brother's and my own fucking father couldn't or wouldn't give up a job that could get his whole family killed? What kind of man is my fucking father?"

JJ walked over and knelt down in front of Emily. "Em, you need to calm down. We have the children here. You don't want them upset do you?"

Emily shook her head and drew in some deep calming breaths and looked at Hotch. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that Hotch. I didn't mean too. It's just that my brother lost his life because of my father. Really what kind of Father is he?"

Hotch drew Emily back to his side and kissed her on the head. "I can understand that Emily but you need to stay calm for the kids and for yourself. We will find who is targeting you and who killed your brother. You have my word on that."

The Director nodded. "We're taking over your brother's case Emily. Agent Hotchner is right we will find out who murdered him and your sister in law and we will bring them down. I hope that someday you can forgive me for not telling you who I am to you sooner than this."

Emily looked over at the Director and smiled. "You're forgiven Uncle Daniel. Do you have any clue where my so called Father is?"

Daniel shook his head and said "No, I don't but I do have my own resources and I will track him down. When I am finished with him you can have him."

Emily nodded and said "I'm no longer the little girl he can silence with a look. He has a lot of explaining to do and then he is going to be lucky if I don't end up hurting him."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM! *Blinks* Oh but I own Cassie, Chad, and Celia! And in my dreams I own Hotch! And boy is Hotch hot in my dreams!

Hotch looked at the Director and said "What can you tell us about the man who is after Emily?"

Daniel sighed and said "I don't know a whole lot. What I can tell you is that the CIA has been after him for the last fifteen years. Mainly it has been Emily's dad after the guy. There is no trace of this guy and nobody even knows his real name. They call him The Skeleton. It's like he is almost a ghost because nobody can find him."

Dave frowned. "You mean there is no record what so ever of this guy? Then how do they know they are chasing the right guy? What kind of man is Andrew Prentiss to put his kid's lives on the line like he has been?"

Daniel shook his head. "I use to look up to my brother but when he refused to quit his job even though it could put his kids in danger he lost all of my respect. I kept an eye on Emily and her brother while they were growing up. I did what I could for Elizabeth without Andrew finding out about it."

Emily walked over to her Uncle and touched his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for something you had and have no control over Uncle Daniel. I don't blame you and I'm sure Mother doesn't either."

Daniel looked at Emily with a sad smile "All the same Princess I'm sorry. Maybe if I would have done more or been a better Uncle your brother wouldn't be dead."

Emily shook her head and glared at Daniel. "You are not the one who killed my brother. His blood is on the hands of the man who did it and as much as I hate to say it his blood is also on my Father's hands. If my Father would have been the man and the Father he should have been this my brother would still be alive. I don't blame you at all so you shouldn't blame yourself either Uncle Daniel. What matters is that you're here for me now. I want to find the man who killed my brother and sister in law. I want to find the man who is now targeting me before he ends up killing me or before he ends up hurting my kids. I want the man to pay! I need for him to pay so that my brother and sister in law could rest in peace. That is what they both deserve. And I need to put my kids' minds at ease."

Hotch stood up and walked over to Emily and put his hand around her waist and said "Emily, I swear to you we will find who is responsible for this. I also promise you that I will keep you and your children safe."

Emily shook her head. "I can't ask that of you Hotch. I can't put you and Jack in danger. Hell just being here is making all of you targets."

Dave stood up and said "Emily we are all family. You're not going to do this alone. We stick together and even though this is going to be hard and possibly dangerous we will stick together."

Spencer, Derek, JJ and Penelope all stood up and Spencer said "We agree. We're family Emily and we help when one is in trouble."

Emily smiled and said "Alright then thank you all. But remember at any time if you want to back out you can."

JJ walked over and pulled Emily into a hug. "We're not going to back out Em. We're here for you and we will get through this together."

Emily hugged JJ back and looked around and said with tears in her eyes. "You all are great."

Penelope walked over and hugged Emily. "Of course we're great Emily. What else would we be?"

That broke the tension and made everyone laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites that you all have left or added… I'm really happy that you are enjoying this story so much! Okay first off I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday but I was a little busy with a couple other stories as well as trying to get stuff done around the house seeming as we had a heck of a tornado… So I hope you all like this chapter… Secondly I have to say that my friend Cass aka LacytheDemonicDuck did an interview for my friend Tracia's aka ilovetvalot's forum called **_**"Chit Chat on Author's Corner" **_**it will be in the Getting to know you. If you haven't yet checked out Tracia's forum I suggest that you do as there is a lot of interesting stuff on there to read. Now on to the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own CM! *Smirks at Cass* Now that I borrowed Hotch you're not getting him back! *Gives and evil laugh*

Emily sat back down and looked around at everyone and said "So what do we do now?"

Daniel looked at his niece and said "We find out as much information as we can on what your Father has been involved in and about who the Skeleton is. You are not to go anywhere on your own at all."

Emily quirked an eyebrow and said "Not even to the bathroom? That could get very interesting."

The women chuckled while all the guys groaned and Daniel said "Em you sure are a smartass. Okay let me clarify that statement. You are not to leave the house or work by yourself. Even when you are at work if you're leaving the bullpen just to go to the bathroom you are to tell someone. They don't need to follow you to the bathroom but someone needs to know where you are at so that if you don't come back in a timely manor they know where to start looking for you at."

Emily groaned but nodded "God I'm going to hate this."

Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulder and said "I know you are Sweetheart but this is for your own good. You know we don't want anything to happen to you."

Emily looked over at Hotch and kissed him on the cheek. "I know but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Hotch chuckled and then looked up when he heard the sound of little running feet and chuckled when Celia came to a sliding stop in front of him and Emily and said "Mommy Emily we are all hungry."

Emily reached out and plucked Celia up and put her on her lap and said "What would you like to eat Princess?"

Celia closed her eyes and thought about it for a minute and then said "Pizza!"

Emily chuckled and looked at Dave who nodded and said "Alright I'll call and order a pizza."

All of the adults heads swung towards the hallway when they heard cheers going up. They all chuckled when they saw Jack, Chad, and Cassie all standing there jumping up and down with their fist in the air like they had a victory of some kind.

Cassie came out and pulled on Hotch's leg "Mr. Hotch can I sit on your lap please?"

Hotch smiled and leaned forward and picked Cassie up and put her on his lap and then looked over at Emily and saw her smiling at him. His smile soon became bemused as Cassie and Celia started arguing.

"No I want to sit on his lap!" Celia said.

"No he's mine." Cassie said

Celia shook her head and said "No his lap is mine."

Cassie stuck her tongue out and said "No it's mine."

Hotch's eyes caught Emily's eyes and he saw the amusement in her eyes. He looked around and saw Penelope, Derek, JJ, Spence, Dave, and Daniel all chuckling. He saw that Jack and Chad were also laughing and he just shook his head. He couldn't believe that he had two five year old girl's fighting over him.

"He's mine! I said I wanted him first!" Cassie said.

"I saw him first so he is mine!" Celia said.

Hotch plucked Celia off of Emily's lap and placed her on his other leg and he said "Ladies, Ladies there is enough room for both of you."

Emily lost it then and started laughing. She looked up when she saw a flash and laughed even harder when she saw that Dave had snapped a picture of it.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, adds to favorites and/or story alerts… I will warn you this chapter is short and cute! But I wanted some light heartedness before we get back to the conversation about the Skeleton… So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM… *Laughs at Cassie* Tell Hotch to quit tickling me! They're ganging up on me and it isn't fair!

Emily looked around at the kids and then said "I think it's bath time and then bed time for some kids."

Hotch looked around and nodded and said "I agree. They look like they are about to fall asleep over their plates."

At this all the other adults looked at the kids and chuckled and Dave said "You can use the Master bathroom and the other one. That way maybe you can get them done quickly."

Emily nodded and said "I'll take Cassie and Celia and get them bathed and then come back for Chad. Do you mind watching him for a few minutes JJ?"

JJ nodded but before she could say anything Hotch said "Emily, I could bathe him with Jack real quick. I don't think it's going to hurt since they are both boys."

Emily smiled over at Hotch and said "That is fine Hotch. And thank you very much."

Hotch shook his head and said "We'll meet back here Emily. Come on Jack and Chad."

Emily smiled when she saw Chad perk up and smile as he followed Hotch down the hall. She looked over after standing up and held her hands out and Cassie and Celia both jumped up and grabbed her hands and she took them down the hall. She quickly bathed them and then dressed them in nightshirts that she had managed to grab before getting hurt in her condo.

When she got back out to the living room she noticed that Hotch was already there with Jack and Chad and he looked over at her with a smirk and said "Did it take you long enough Emily?"

Emily chuckled and rolled her eyes and said "Oh hush up Hotch."

Celia and Cassie ran over to Hotch and grabbed on to his legs and looked up at him and said at the same time "Mr. Hotch will you read us our bedtime story please?"

Emily chuckled and said "Well Hotch it looks like you have captured the hearts of two girls."

Hotch chuckled and said "I'll read to them if you read to Chad and Jack."

Emily nodded and said "Deal. Girls' when I'm done reading to the boys I will come in and kiss you goodnight."

Celia and Cassie smiled and both said "Alright Mommy Emily."

Emily chuckled and led the boys to the room that Dave had specified for them earlier and tucked them in and then read to them.

Once she was done reading she made sure that Jack was tucked in and kissed him on the head and said "Goodnight little man."

Jack smiled sleepily up at Emily and said "Night Miss Emily. I love you."

Emily's breath caught in her chest and she bent and kissed Jack on the head again and said "I love you too Jackster."

She walked over to the other side of the bed and tucked Chad in and kissed him and he said "Night Mommy Emily. I love you."

Emily kissed his head again and said "I love you too my little prince."

Little did she know that Hotch was out in the hallway and had heard Jack tell her that he loved her. When he heard that his heart sung because he knew then that he wasn't the only Hotchner in love with Emily Prentiss. He turned on his heel and went back to Celia and Cassie's room and made sure they were tucked in and he kissed their head one more time.

As he was walking out of the room Cassie spoke up and said "Mr. Hotch I'm glad Mommy Emily has you in her life."

He turned and looked at Cassie and said "I'm just as glad to have her in my life. I'm also very glad to have you in my life. Get some sleep sweethearts and I'll see you both in the morning."

Celia and Cassie both smiled and mumbled sleepily "We love you Mr. Hotch."

This time it was Emily that heard what was said and her heart started beating faster. Her heart soared when she heard Hotch said "I love you too Celia and Cassie."

She stepped back and then stepped forward acting like she was just coming and she smiled at Hotch and said "Jack and Chad are waiting on you to tell them goodnight."

Hotch gave Emily a dimpled smile and said "And Cassie and Celia are waiting on you. I'll meet you in the living room."

Emily nodded and walked into the bedroom. She tucked Celia in and kissed her on the head and then tucked Cassie in and kissed her head and she said "I love you Celia and I love you Cassie."

Both girls more than half asleep mumbled "I love you too Mommy Emily."

Emily chuckled and made her way out of the room. As she passed the room that the boys were in she saw Hotch kissing Chad on the head.

Hotch heard Emily pass and he looked down at Jack and Chad and said "Sleep tight you two. If you need me I'll be in the room across the room. I love you buddy and I love you Chad."

Chad smiled and said "Mr. Hotch I love you too even though I just met you today. I know that you'll keep Mommy and us safe."

Hotch looked at Chad and nodded. "I'll protect you all as if you were mine."

Jack smiled and said "I love you too Daddy."

Hotch checked them over one more time and then left the room. He ran into Emily again in the hallway and he raised an eyebrow at her.

Emily chuckled and said "I was coming to make sure you hadn't fallen asleep with the boys."

Hotch laughed and shook his head. "No we were just talking. Let's get back to the living room and talk to the team again for awhile."

Emily smiled and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

uA/N: Thank you for all of the review… I'm glad that you like the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM! *laughs at Cass* You still don't have Hotch back!

When Emily and Hotch got back out to the living room Emily's cell phone was ringing. She hurried over to her and then frowned when she saw that it was an unknown number. She took a deep breath and then hit the button for the speakerphone so that everybody could hear who she was talking too. If it was a friend that was calling from an unknown number she would take it off of speaker phone.

"Prentiss." Emily answered.

Emily heard heavy breathing and then a voice saying "So you survived the surprise I threw through your window. How are you and those darling kids you have? Are they all tucked in safe and sound for the night?"

Emily's legs grew shaky but before she could fall Hotch caught her. She wanted to rant and rave and throw things but she knew that it wouldn't help. She took in a deep breath and then let it out. She knew that she had to say something to him to keep him on the line because Penelope was motioning for her too and when she saw that Pen had her laptop out she knew that Pen was trying to trace the call.

"Listen here you sick son of a bitch. If you want to threaten me that is fine. But I have to be honest with you. You are nothing but a fucking coward. If you weren't a coward you wouldn't threaten me over a telephone. That is all you know how to do. Why don't you show your fucking face for once?" Emily said in a harsh tone. She looked around and saw that Hotch, Dave, Derek, her Uncle and Spencer were all looking at her like they were proud of her. She was tired of playing this guys game. If he wanted to play that was fine but they would play her way.

Emily smirked when she heard the guy's intake of breath. Good she got to him with what she said. As she stood there waiting on his response she realized that she meant every word that she had said. This guy was a coward because he got off on threatening her over the phone. She leaned back into Hotch when he wrapped his arm around her waist. She couldn't believe that he had done that but right now she wasn't going to question it. She needed all of the support she could get.

The Skeleton finally got over his shock and said "Don't you talk to me like that. I can kill you in a heartbeat."

Emily laughed. "Oh you can, can you? You tried today but yet I lived. Just because you killed my brother and sister in law it doesn't mean I will be as easy to kill. Now did you call just to taunt me or did you call for a reason? Because honestly I'm getting bored with this conversation."

Hotch had to bite down to keep from laughing but everyone else chuckled quietly and Hotch bent his head and whispered in Emily's ear "That is my girl. Give him something to think about Sweetheart."

Emily nodded and then said into the phone "Well I'm waiting. If there isn't anything you want I'm hanging up. I have more important things to do than to listen to you bitch and moan."

"When I find you, you are dead!" the Skeleton said in a rage.

Emily took in a deep breath to make sure that no fear showed in her voice as she said "Oh so you lost me have you? Score one for me and zero for you. Let me give you a piece of advice. I'm not my father. I won't put up with you threatening me or people that I love. If you want to play we will play but I play with my own set of rules. So until you have something of importance to say this is Goodbye."

Emily closed her cell phone with shaking hands and as her legs started to collapse from underneath her Hotch picked her up and carried her over to the couch. He sat down with her in his lap and wrapped his arm around her while one hand rubbed up and down her back.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

Dave got up from his seat and went to his liquor cabinet and pulled out some glasses and a bottle of Scotch. After pouring everyone a fortifying drink he handed them out and then sat back down. He looked over and smiled when he saw that Emily was still on Hotch's lap. He couldn't help but think how good they looked together and how protective Hotch has gotten over Emily.

"So what do we do now?" Emily finally asked. She was still shaking but felt better with Hotch rubbing his hands up and down and back.

Daniel looked over at his niece and said "Now we protect you and the kids. From now on when you come to work I want you to bring the kids. They can always play in my office if they get to be in the way of other people. Now we know what we are dealing with. I'm proud of you Emily for standing up to him like you did. I don't know many women who would do what you did."

Emily shook her head. "He pissed me off when he started talking. There was no chance in hell that I was going to let him hear or see that he scared me half to death. I want to find him and I want to make him pay for what he has done."

Hotch kept rubbing Emily's bad and said "He will Sweetheart. He picked the wrong person to mess with. We will make him pay for what he did."

Dan nodded and said "I agree with Hotchner. The Skeleton will pay for what he did to my nephew and my niece in law. He won't get the chance to get near you or the kids Emily. None of us will let him."

Emily nodded and put her head on Hotch's shoulder and said "I'm just so drained. I haven't had a good night's sleep since I got the kids."

Hotch gently pushed a hair out of Emily's face and he sighed. "Go to sleep Sweetheart. I'm right here and so is the team. We will make sure that you are alright tonight."

Emily snuggled into Hotch even further and she murmured as she drifted off to sleep "Don't leave me Aaron."

Hotch looked down in surprise but then he looked up at everyone and whispered "Where do I put her?"

Dave stood up and said "You are staying with her tonight. She doesn't want you to leave her side. And who knows maybe if you sleep with her and hold her she will sleep through the night."

Hotch opened up his mouth to say something but Dan spoke up and said "Dave has a point Hotchner. Sleep with my niece tonight and make sure that she is alright."

Hotch just nodded and followed Dave down the hall. Secretly in his head and in his heart he was thrilled that he was getting to hold Emily through the night. He was thrilled that she felt safe enough and comfortable enough to want him to hold her and be with her. His heart soared with joy because he truly loved this woman and he didn't want to lose her ever.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this story… I have a lot of the chapters all wrote out but when I went back over to edit them they just didn't seem right to me… So this chapter is short and no dialogue… The chapter I originally had planned for this chapter will be the next chapter… I needed something a little more light hearted…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

After carrying Emily back to the room that Dave had assigned them he gently laid her on the bed and took her shoes and socks off of her. He left the rest of her clothes on her. He picked her back up and pulled the blanket and sheet down and laid her once more gently down onto the bed. He bent his head and brushed his lips across her forehead. He couldn't seem to help himself.

After making his way to the bathroom and taking care of business he made his way back to the bed. He got his shoes and socks off and decided to say screw it and undressed until he was left in nothing but his boxers. He knew that if he didn't strip down that he wouldn't get any sleep at all. If he was honest with himself he doubted if he would sleep anyways. He was to wired because he got to sleep in the same bed as Emily tonight.

He climbed into bed and no sooner did he get comfortable then Emily was snuggling into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she laid her head on his chest. As he looked down at her he realized that he really was well on the way to being one hundred percent in love with her. He loved the way she smelled. He loved the way she dressed. He loved the way she talked. Hell he even loved the way she walked.

As he laid there watching her sleep he knew that he would protect her with his life. He would do anything and everything he possibly could to make sure that her and her kids stayed safe. He may have only met Chad, Cassie, and Celia today but he already loved them. When he thought about them a smile formed on his face. They were all just so cute. He made a vow that he would be there for Emily in every way possible and he would let her into his life. He didn't want to lose her now that he has finally figured out that she was the one for him.

He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face and his nose in Emily's soft hair.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello all this is Live-4-CM. I'm Angel N Darkness's cousin. I'm writing this because at the moment she can't. Earlier today she was driving and was in a car accident. Her car flipped and she was flown to the hospital by Care Flight. As of now all of her stories are on hold just until she gets better. Thank you all and have a good day.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Wow it has been forever since I've updated this story and I'm sorry for that... First there was the accident and then after the accident I just didn't feel up to updating it and then my laptop crashed and I lost everything... I'm not sure what will happen this chapter or how long it will even be because I'm trying to get back in the swing of this story... This chapter will be Emily's thoughts once she wakes up...

Disclaimer: I don't own CM...

Emily's eyes fluttered open and at first she started to panic but then she recognized the room she was in. Her head turned to the side and she smiled when she saw that Hotch had slept with her last night. It was then that she realized that she was in his arms. A soft smile spread across her lips as she realized how handsome he looked in his sleep.

She closed her eyes and let Hotch's even breathing calm her jagged nerves. She couldn't even remember how she got to be in this bed last night. The last thing she remembered was Hotch trying to comfort her when she broke down in the living room. Her eyes flew open when she recalled telling him not to leave her. She stifled a groan because for one she didn't want to wake him up and for two she wondered if that was the only reason that he had stayed with her last night.

As quick as that thought entered her head it left because she knew that Hotch would never do anything that he didn't want to do. She let out a breath that she hadn't even been aware that she was holding as she realized that Hotch must have wanted to stay with her and hold her through the night. She lifted her head and lightly brushed her lips across Hotch's forehead before settling back down into his arms. As she watched him breathe in and out her eyes started closing. She fell back asleep with a smile on her face and the thought that she could get use to sleeping in Hotch's arms in her head.


End file.
